This invention concerns a steel wire lope lock, particularly having a simple structure easy for processing, and able to make use of a tube available in market as a lock housing.
A known conventional steel wire rope lock shown in FIG. 5 consists of a lock housing 11, a lock 12 fixed therein, a steel wire rope 15 having one end fixed firmly with one end of the housing 11 and the other end fixed with a connecter 14 formed of an annular groove 142 and a bottom end 141. Then the steel wire rope 15 is wound around an object to be locked, with the connecter 14 fitted in a hole 111 of the housing 11 and kept immovable by a deadbolt of the lock 12 with a key operated.
However, the above-mentioned conventional steel wire rope lock seems very troublesome in manufacturing. As shown in FIG. 6, and the housing 11 is made of solid steel material, firstly bored with a hole 111 in an intermediate portion for receiving the connecter 14, and secondly a center hole 112 for placing the lock 12 therein, a small round hole 115 for a pin 121 to fit in for securing the lock 12, a center hole 114 communicating with the center hole 112 for a deadbolt 122 of the lock 12 to extend therein. In addition, the other end of the housing has to be bored with a center hole 115 for receiving the other end of the steel wire rope 13, but the wall of the housing 11 is thick, hard to secure the steel wire rope 13, so a partial wall has to be cut to become a thinner wall 116 and a recess 117 on the wall 116 is to be pressed to secure the steel wire rope 13.
The conventional steel wire rope lock needs mechanical process for boring various holes by operating lathes and for punching a recess by a press, involving complicated processes, taking much time and work.